


How Little We Know

by LizabethSTucker



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from "Seadog".  Tony wonders about Gibbs' use of sign language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Little We Know

**Author's Note:**

> NavyNCISFF Yahoo Group Episode Challenge.

After Gibbs left for his lunch date with the reporter, Tony wandered back down to Abby’s lab, curious about Gibbs’ knowledge of sign language. Two years with NCIS and he was still learning things about his boss. Tony already knew the basics about the man, having done some discreet hacking into the personnel files of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs after being offered a position at NCIS.

Tony stood shyly in the doorway, watching the vibrant young woman working on mysterious tests for other teams, her music blaring in the background. Although as loud as it was, background didn’t seem quite the right word.

He was having second thoughts. Gibbs definitely wouldn’t appreciate someone snooping into his life, if he found out about it. And he would definitely find out if Tony used Abby to find out the answers. The thought made him shudder and he turned around, heading for the elevator. He quickly slipped into the box, certain that the ding wouldn’t be heard by the forensic expert.

There was no way to find out how Gibbs knew sign language, no safe way, but there was a way for Tony to be able to understand the rapid hand movements. After all, he knew other languages and he was very good with his hands. Why not try to learn a few simple phrases himself? Something that would surprise Gibbs.

Tony slipped behind his desk, ignoring Kate’s curious stare. He went searching through the internet, finally settling on a website that provided video showing how to sign. Keeping his hands out of Kate’s sight, Tony used the next few hours while Gibbs was gone to try some basic phrases that could be used in response to anything his boss might say. He found it harder than he had imagined to set his fingers and hands just so.

Now all he had to do was wait for Gibbs to return and he would be ready, provided he didn’t forget in the interim.

 

April 2009


End file.
